


Хибари Кёя и Святой Грааль

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Хибари Кёя и Святой Грааль

В Намимори шел теплый дождь. Шуршал по листьям, по траве, заставлял цветы в саду вздрагивать от ударов капель. Стекал по складкам одежды маленького будды, безучастно сидевшего под кленом. Бамбуковый фонтанчик быстро наполнялся и мерно постукивал, выплескивая очередную порцию воды в крохотный пруд.  
– Сколько лет этому будде? – Дино присмотрелся к искаженным водой чертам: каменное лицо как будто плакало.  
– Больше, чем этому дому.  
Кёя шевельнулся – осторожно, так, словно не хотел отталкивать Дино. Хотя вряд ли он это учитывал.  
– А сколько лет этому дому? – Дино неохотно поднял голову с Кёиного колена, откатился, перевернулся на спину. Дощатый пол веранды еще хранил тепло солнца, теперь скрытого низкими дождевыми тучами, и лежать на нем было приятно.  
– Каваллоне, – Кёя зевнул, прикрывая рот. – Какое тебе дело?  
Дино улыбнулся, как улыбался всегда, когда не хотел отвечать на вопрос. Потянулся, упираясь затылком в пол, взглянул на Кёю – из такого положения Кёя был виден вниз головой, но даже вниз головой он был ленивый, расслабленный и домашний, в этой своей темной юкате, с крохотной чайной чашкой в ладони.  
– Куда ты теперь? – спросил Дино, чтобы сменить тему. Чтобы не прекращать разговаривать – тихо, неспешно, под шум воды и стук фонтанчика. Почти бездумно.  
– В Манаус, – Кёя зевнул снова. – Для начала. Потом дальше.  
– Что там? – Дино перевернулся на бок, подпер голову рукой.  
Кёя пожал плечами.  
– То же, что и всегда. Слухи. Странные стечения обстоятельств. Может быть, что-то интересное.  
– Погоди-ка, – Дино прищурился, – Манаус, значит? Сан-Жозе-ду-Риу-Негру?  
– Очень старое название, – Кёя внимательно посмотрел на него. – А что?  
Дино хмыкнул, снова покосился в сторону будды.  
– Значит, ты видел личные бумаги Лоренцини?  
– Личные?  
Теперь Кёя смотрел остро, будто целился.  
– Лоренцини писал кому-то, – Дино потер висок, на ходу перекладывая старую латынь на современный японский. – В личном письме. "Если бы Святой Грааль не был утрачен в форте Сан-Жозе-ду-Риу-Негру, возможно, я смог бы сделать то, что является моей наивысшей целью". Я подумал, ты потому туда и собрался.  
– Святой Грааль, – Кёя поморщился. – При чем тут христианские легенды?  
– Может быть, это не легенды. Если Лоренцини упоминает Грааль как возможный материал для работы...  
– Каваллоне, – терпеливо сказал Кёя. Подтянул ногу, все-таки садясь удобнее. – Все эти плащаницы, священные чаши и прочая кровь Христова мне не нужны. Они не имеют отношения к коробочкам и кольцам.  
– Но могут иметь отношение к пламени, – возразил Дино. – Духовную силу первых христиан недооценивать не стоит.  
Кёя скептически приподнял бровь.  
– Хотя, вероятно, ты прав, – Дино решил, что пора сдать назад. – Слишком уж много иносказаний. К тому же о местонахождении Грааля ходит столько легенд, что вряд ли правдой окажется именно эта.  
– Христиане, – сказал Кёя таким тоном, будто говорил "травоядные", и тоже посмотрел на будду. – Так глупо теряют свои реликвии.  
Дино засмеялся и сел.  
– Когда ты вылетаешь?  
– Когда захочу, – равнодушно откликнулся Кёя. Но взгляд, который он бросил на Дино, равнодушным не был – да и пустую чашку Кёя отставил в сторону не случайно.  
– Значит, не сейчас, – Дино потянулся к нему.  
Что еще ему нравилось в Кёиной домашней одежде, так это то, что с ней почти не было возни.

Кёя поднял его в шесть утра – вошел в гостевую спальню, раздвинул шторы и сдернул с Дино одеяло.  
– Ты уже уходишь? – невнятно пробормотал Дино, с трудом выныривая из сна; накануне он едва не уснул на Кёином футоне и добрался до соседней спальни только потому, что Кёя угрожал вышвырнуть его из дома, если он не уберется из постели.  
– Ты тоже.  
– Зачем тебе в Манаусе мое одеяло, – Дино наконец разлепил глаза. Кёя стоял над ним бодрый, одетый в рубашку и джинсы и явно готовый применить самые серьезные меры для поддержания дисциплины.  
– Это мое одеяло, – напомнил он. – Твой здесь только кофе, он в кофеварке. Вставай. Пятнадцать минут.  
Через семь минут Дино, зевая, пил свой кофе и слушал деловитый голос из гостиной – Кёя выдавал указания Кусакабе; через шестнадцать он вызывал такси, глядя вслед Кёиному "Ниссану", и прикидывал, сколько времени ему предстоит ждать звонка из Манауса и не подведет ли спутниковая связь.

Кёя позвонил через две недели. Звонок застал Дино в Париже, на бульваре Клиши – причем не в самой туристической его части. Дино как раз прогуливался с красивой женщиной по имени, кажется, Лючия, и размышлял о том, куда же приведет его эта красотка и кто его там встретит. Слишком уж настойчиво она строила ему глазки, когда он сидел в уличном кафе, а порхнув за его столик, слишком тщательно делала вид, что она заблудшая туристка в поисках приключений – в туфлях от Маноло Бланика и платье от Валентино (туфли были настоящие, платье поддельное). Теперь Лючия висла на его руке и щебетала на хорошем французском, что ей очень нравятся веселые кварталы Парижа и обязательно нужно посмотреть, что скрывает вон та подворотня. И может быть, даже сделать несколько снимков на айфон. Дино уже готов был предложить сократить ухаживания и перейти сразу к нападению, когда позвонил Кёя.  
Лючия осталась переминаться с ноги на ногу на брусчатке тротуара, Дино отошел в сторону. Остановился у кованой оградки раскидистого каштана, уперся каблуком ботинка в железные изгибы.  
– Каваллоне, – сказал в трубке Кёя. На заднем плане что-то шумело, то ли ветер, то ли дождь. – Есть разговор.  
– Я тоже рад тебя слышать, – привычно откликнулся Дино. – Говори.  
– Не телефонный.  
Шум стал сильнее. Может быть, это был водопад. Или летучие мыши.  
– Где ты? – на всякий случай уточнил Дино.  
– В сельве, – сказал Кёя своим фирменным тоном "я говорю с идиотом". – Завтра буду в Карейру-да-Варзеа. Отель "Парадизо".  
– В девять утра, – ответил Дино. – А теперь, извини...  
Лючия вскрикнула – истошно и некрасиво, и кажется, даже ненаигранно – а потом неестественно булькнула. Дино обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тело с перерезанным горлом падает на тротуар, а темная фигура стряхивает с широкого ножа кровь и направляется к нему. Еще три похожих фигуры вынырнули из подворотни.  
– ...извини, я занят, – договорил Дино и сунул телефон в карман, другой рукой сдергивая с пояса кнут.  
Первого атакующего удалось остановить на подходе, выбив нож и сбив его с ног. Второй тоже сунулся зря – а вот третий потянулся за пазуху. "Сейчас будет стрельба", – понял Дино и кинулся в сторону, под хилое прикрытие припаркованного возле тротуара "Смарта" – споткнувшись как раз вовремя, чтобы упасть и уйти от первых выстрелов. "Смарт" не смог бы укрывать его долго – но долго Дино было и не нужно. Он рванул легкую ненадежную дверцу, втиснулся за руль, чертыхнулся, ударившись коленом, и зашарил под приборной панелью. Через пару секунд и еще несколько выстрелов машинка сорвалась с места.  
В "Смарте" было тесно и неудобно, Дино с трудом умещался на водительском месте, и чтобы достать из кармана телефон, ему пришлось почти повернуться набок. Это чуть не привело к катастрофе – крошечная малолитражка вильнула, собираясь вылететь на тротуар, Дино едва удержал ее на дороге, покосился на телефон, нашел номер Джулио, своего пилота.  
– Проси разрешения на взлет, – успел сказать он, а потом по "Смарту" снова начали стрелять.  
На банальное ограбление в темном переулке это всё совершенно не было похоже.  
"Смарт" продержался до площади Бланш, а потом пошел юзом и почти потерял управление. "Не будут же они стрелять на площади" – предположил Дино, но решил не проверять: затормозил возле двора, который знал как проходной, выскочил из машины и рванул в густую темноту, совсем неуместную рядом с залитой огнями Бланш, но сейчас спасительную. Две лестницы, узкий черный ход и почти незаметная щель между домами вывели его на соседнюю улицу, Дино бездумно махнул проезжавшему такси, упал на сиденье рядом с водителем и сказал:  
– К вокзалу Монпарнас.  
Пока такси встраивалось в поток машин, Дино шарил по карманам, пытаясь сообразить, сколько при нем наличных евро: здравый смысл подсказывал, что от таксиста лучше избавиться – вряд ли преследователи отстанут так легко. Однако никто не догонял их, никто не пытался стрелять посреди улицы, никакая подозрительная машина – Дино внимательно смотрел в зеркала – не держалась за такси достаточно долго, чтобы стать по-настоящему подозрительной.  
– Ревнивый муж? – поинтересовался таксист, наблюдая, как Дино бросает взгляды по сторонам. – Или кредиторы, а?  
– Вроде того, – рассеянно сказал Дино и улыбнулся, показывая, что все это ерунда, на самом деле, проблемы, не стоящие внимания. Таксист хмыкнул, но развивать тему, к счастью, не стал.  
Возле облитой электрическим светом стеклянной громады вокзала Дино расплатился, еще раз огляделся по сторонам и снова не обнаружил хвоста. Нырнул в метро, два раза пересел без надобности, но до маленького частного аэродрома добрался вовремя. Джулио уже получил разрешение на взлет, и малышка "Цессна" ждала только хозяина.  
Глядя на море огней в пустоте под крылом самолета, Дино размышлял о нападении – слишком серьезном для мелкого городского хулиганства, слишком бессмысленном и непродуманном для атаки на дона Каваллоне. Слишком демонстративном, слишком глупом – и слишком своевременном. "Странные стечения обстоятельств" – говорил Кёя две недели назад, когда дождь стучал по листьям глициний в его саду. Дино вспомнил этот дождь, гладкие доски веранды, Кёю в темной юкате. Улыбнулся, похвалил себя за то, что все эти две недели держал в самолете все необходимое для путешествия по джунглям, отстегнул ремень безопасности и взял плед с соседнего диванчика.

Отель "Парадизо" в Карейру-да-Варзеа был мало похож на рай. Дино закинул вещи в номер, удивился тому, что в кранах есть не только холодная вода, и почти успел убедить себя, что постельное белье кажется влажным не потому, что оно мокрое, а потому, что здесь кругом вода и болота. Еще через пару часов влажным ему будет казаться все вокруг.  
Теперь он пил кофе в холле этого райского местечка – на улицу выходить не хотелось даже в девятом часу утра – и разглядывал постояльцев. Некоторые из них очевидно едва прилетели из Соединенных Штатов или Европы в поисках самого экстремального на свете туризма и теперь выясняли, хорошо ли в сейфе отеля будут себя чувствовать их бриллианты. Другие уже разочаровались в экстремальном туризме и теперь наслаждались цивилизованным отдыхом.

Кёя отличался и от первых, и от вторых. Это стало понятно, как только он вошел в отель.  
Дино не стал смотреть на часы. Во-первых, сейчас было ровно девять, во-вторых, смотреть на Кёю было интереснее.  
"Загорел, – думал Дино, промахиваясь кофейной чашкой мимо блюдца. – Загорел, и даже волосы как будто отросли. А эти джинсы..."  
С джинсов Кёи осыпалась на мозаичную плитку пола бурая глиняная грязь. Когда-то белая майка теперь выглядела так, будто перенесла пару-тройку перерождений и в каждом собирала на себя все грехи мира. Зато взгляд ничуть не изменился.  
"Кофе прольется", – успел подумать Дино и отодвинул чашку на другой конец столика. В следующую секунду Кёя оказался рядом. Сгреб в кулак рубашку у Дино на груди, наклонился и сказал, улыбаясь смертельно и ласково:  
– Грааль хотел, Каваллоне? Может, у тебя и кольцо с собой?  
– А где твои вещи? – бездумно поинтересовался Дино через пару секунд, когда перестал разглядывать темные крапинки на серой радужке Кёиных глаз.  
– В джипе, – Кёя дернул Дино, заставляя встать. Необходимость смотреть снизу вверх никогда его не смущала. – Пошли в твой номер. Поговорим.

– Как ты его нашел? – Дино сидел на кровати, крутил в руках коробочку. Очень старую, даже древнюю. Она выглядела так, будто вот-вот рассыплется в пыль. Хотелось уложить ее на темный бархат, спрятать под стекло, осветить точечными лампами и оставить дремать под охраной, неприкосновенную и ничью.  
– Захоронение, – Кёя стоял, прислонившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди. – Очередной кенотаф. Проклятый, конечно. Ничего интересного – пауки, змеи. Ловушки. Всякая дрянь. И вот это.  
Дино поднял глаза – неохотно отведя их от коробочки.  
– Это точно Грааль? – зачем-то спросил он. Отверстие на коробочке было странной формы, похожее на семиконечную звезду. Дино знал, что оно должно быть именно таким, и все же сомневался. – Считается, что Грааль – это чаша.  
Кёя пожал плечами.  
– Там было так написано. На камне, в котором она лежала. На древнеарамейском.  
– Ты знаешь древнеарамейский? – вежливо удивился Дино.  
– Я погуглил, – ответил Кёя таким тоном, что Дино понял: уточнений не будет. Он снова взглянул на Грааль.  
– Судя по рисункам на гранях, – размеренно сказал Кёя, – ему нужно пламя всех атрибутов. Пламя Неба может его открыть?  
– С кольцом – может.  
Дино медленно поворачивал Грааль перед глазами. На гранях коробочки на повторяющихся семиконечных звездах чередовались в лучах символы атрибутов.  
– Кольцо, – напомнил Кёя.  
– Да, – согласился Дино. – Кольцо Грааля, с камнем в виде такой же звезды. Преломляет пламя Неба, превращая его во все семь видов пламени.  
– И где оно? – Кёя оттолкнулся от стены, опустил руки так, будто в следующее мгновение в них должны были появиться тонфы. Дино вздохнул, бережно положил коробочку на кровать рядом и полез в карман.  
– Вот, – сказал он, надев кольцо. Пламя вспыхнуло над звездой, засияло семью цветами сразу.  
– Вау, – Кёя невольно сделал шаг к Дино. – Открой.  
Дино посмотрел на него. Кёя был раздражен – и это было ожидаемо; но еще он был заинтересован – в его глазах блестело безграничное любопытство ребенка, которому впервые показали фейерверк.  
– Ты рехнулся, – вяло сказал Дино. – Грааль, хранилище крови Христовой. Ты представляешь, что там может быть?  
– Открой, – повторил Кёя. – Что бы там ни было.  
В его руках появилась коробочка Облака Вонголы.  
– Рассчитываешь, что Ролл нас спасет, если что? – с сомнением поинтересовался Дино, но все же потянулся за Граалем.  
Пламя скользнуло в отверстие даже раньше, чем Дино полностью закрыл его кольцом, потянулось, пошло сквозь камень в коробочку. Дино впервые ощущал, как работает это кольцо, по-настоящему работает. До сих пор он только зажигал на нем пламя – и это было совсем иное впечатление. Несколько томительных секунд ничего не происходило. Дино подрагивающими пальцами держал коробочку, потом поднял глаза на Кёю – сосредоточенного, внимательного, еле заметно приоткрывшего рот от напряжения – и подумал: "А что, если все-таки рванет?"  
И в звенящей пустоте между одной секундой и следующей все смотрел и смотрел на Кёю, как будто запоминая его – вот такого загорелого, растрепанного, в майке и джинсах, худого и жилистого, напряженного, как натянутая нить.

Коробочка треснула и развалилась. Пламя Неба полыхнуло, вырываясь из нее, и рассеялось в воздухе.  
– Нет, – растерянно сказал Дино.  
– Фальшивка, – сквозь зубы уронил Кёя, и прежде, чем Дино успел что-нибудь сказать, подошел и присел, начал зачем-то собирать с пола обломки. – Барахло это, а не Грааль, Каваллоне.  
Дино открыл было рот, чтобы возразить или, может быть, даже покаяться, но тут Кёя сказал:  
– Любопытно, – и сложил на покрывало несколько обломков рядом.  
– Что? – Дино наклонился к нему, чуть не стукнулся лбом о Кёину макушку, почувствовал, как скользнули по щеке растрепанные жесткие волосы.  
– Какая-то схема, – Кёя подбирал обломок за обломком. – Внутри коробочки.  
Он придвинулся к кровати и стал перекладывать обломки на покрывале туда-сюда. Передвинул несколько, поменял местами, перевернул всю получившуюся мозаику. Дино смотрел на изломанные линии на том, что раньше было внутренней поверхностью псевдо-Грааля, и ничего не понимал.  
– Карта, – в Кёином голосе проскользнуло торжество. – Смотри. Это Пурус, река. Вот этот изгиб. Я слышал, здесь есть дольмены. О них мало кто знает. Видишь?  
Дино пригляделся к невнятным точкам, заполнявшим неправильной формы окружность.  
– Вот тут водопад, – бормотал Кёя. – А здесь...  
– Но зачем? – некстати спросил Дино. Кёя поднял голову.  
– Кольцо.  
"Опять этот фирменный тон", – подумал Дино.  
– Если у тебя есть кольцо, – смилостивился Кёя, – ты можешь открыть эту коробочку. А открыв эту, можешь найти настоящую.  
– Да, – медленно сказал Дино, – вот только...  
Избавляя его от необходимости продолжать, в окно влетела граната.

Дино не успел ничего сделать – Кёя одним движением смел его с кровати на пол, выпустил Ролла. Облачная Сфера накрыла гранату и проглотила взрыв. Дино сгреб с пола обломки коробочки, сжал в горсти, потом, извиваясь на полу, сунул в узкий карман джинсов. Кёя стоял рядом на коленях, смотрел в сторону окна.  
– Это еще что?  
– А, – Дино тоже выглянул из-за кровати. – Может, это мой хвост?  
– Каваллоне, – угрожающе начал Кёя, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Да ладно, – Дино тоже встал. – У тебя огнестрел есть?  
– В джипе, – Кёя пошел к окну, держась вдоль стены. – Обойдусь.  
– Помнишь ту старую шутку? – Дино взялся за кнут, пошел по другой стороне. – Про людей, которые ошибаются, приходя на перестрелку с ножами?  
– Помню, – Кёя достал коробочку с тонфами. – Эти тоже ошибаются. Думают, что пришли на перестрелку.

Дино ждал выстрелов в окно, еще одной гранаты, какого-нибудь шороха внизу – ничего не было. Кёя на мгновение замер, прижимаясь спиной к стене – так, будто собирался развернуться и стрелять – а потом качнул головой и опустил тонфы. Выглянул небрежно, с видом человека, проверяющего, не затянуло ли небо тучами.  
– Никого, – сказал Дино. Даже не спросил. Кёя кивнул.  
Дино вернул кнут на пояс, тоже подошел к окну: оно выходило на узкую улицу, за улицей были крыши – море крыш, покатых и плоских. Внизу какое-то животное, то ли облезлая кошка, то ли жирная крыса, тащило мертвую птицу.  
– Что за хвост? – сказал Кёя. Развернулся, вернул тонфы в оружейную коробочку, присел на подоконник.  
"Сдурел?" – хотел спросить Дино, но не стал. Отходить тоже не стал – так и стоял рядом с Кёей, как ростовая мишень в тире. Пожал плечами.  
– Они не представились. Постреляли в Париже, погонялись и отстали.  
– Отстали, значит, – Кёя усмехнулся. – Знали, куда летишь?  
– Знали, – Дино помедлил. – Если это точно за мной.  
– За мной бы пришли не с гранатами, – Кёя улыбался так, будто все это доставляло ему удовольствие. Хотя почему "будто".  
– С духовыми трубками? – поддержал разговор Дино.  
– И с гневом каменных идолов.  
Кёя перестал улыбаться, задумался о чем-то, уставившись Дино в грудь. Дино тоже опустил взгляд: на рубашке оторвалась пуговица, когда они здоровались.  
– Ладно, – Кёя оттолкнулся от подоконника, выпрямился, задел Дино плечом. – Где карта? Те обломки?  
– Я с тобой, – Дино решил не отступать. Кёя повернул голову, посмотрел искоса.  
– Кольцо Грааля, – быстро напомнил Дино. – Это семейная реликвия. Кроме того...  
– Без тебя оно бесполезно, – сухо закончил Кёя. – Где твой багаж?

Кинув рюкзак в багажник открытого "Рэнглера", запаркованного позади отеля, Дино влез на пассажирское сиденье. Кёя бросил пару коротких взглядов по сторонам, не заметил, видимо, ничего подозрительного и вывел машину со стоянки.  
Через пару минут Дино понял, что давно не бывал нигде дальше Рио-де-Жанейро: беспорядочное и неукротимое движение на окраинных улицах городка вызвало у него некоторый дискомфорт. Кёя невозмутимо бросил "Рэнглер" в бурлящий, надрывающийся гудками и криками поток автомобильной рухляди, мопедов, велосипедов и каких-то совсем непонятных конструкций, вроде бы колесных. Огрызнулся по-испански на недовольный возглас индейца в невероятно старом "Шевроле", раздраженно посигналил, предлагая убраться с дороги тащившемуся впереди мопеду, нагруженному пятью грязными мешками и тремя грязными детьми. Дино вздохнул, расстегнул верхнюю над оторванной пуговицу рубашки – в десять утра солнце уже прогрело влажный тяжелый воздух до температуры турецких бань. Зачем-то оглянулся назад. "Рэнглер" тряхнуло, брезент, укрывавший вещи в багажнике, сполз.  
– О. – Дино потянулся через спинку сиденья и достал застрявший между рюкзаками стетсон, слегка пыльный. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты носишь шляпу.  
– Любишь пауков в волосах? – сквозь зубы спросил Кёя, прибавил скорость, чтобы проскочить перекресток раньше, чем его займет тяжелая фура. Дино нахлобучил шляпу, повернул к себе зеркало заднего вида – ему вдруг почему-то стало весело и легко, так, будто ему было четырнадцать и он приехал в Мафия-лэнд. Хотя нет, в четырнадцать все было совсем не так.  
– Я похож на Индиану Джонса?  
Кёя повернул голову и посмотрел на Дино. "Рэнглер" снова на чем-то подбросило, встречная машина резко загудела.  
– Ты похож на блондинку, – ответил Кёя. Протянул руку и забрал шляпу. – Надеюсь, у тебя есть панама.

– Я думал, – сказал Дино получасом позже, когда Карейру остался позади, и перед ними расстелилась дорога, ровной лентой рассекавшая пастбища и луга, – что мы поедем через сельву.  
– Позже, – Кёя покосился на него. – Собери карту.  
Устроив на коленях планшет, Дино выложил на нем обломки фальшивой коробочки. Пару раз Кёя отвлекался от дороги, чтобы поменять кусочки местами, но в конце концов результат его удовлетворил.  
– Ну и? – не выдержал Дино, устав наблюдать за тем, как Кёя крутит перед глазами коммуникатор с фотографией карты.  
– Завтра свернем в сельву, – Кёя убрал коммуникатор, коротко улыбнулся. – Так спешишь расстаться с цивилизацией?

Весь день роль цивилизации исполняло асфальтированное шоссе и изредка встречавшиеся грузовые фуры – но под вечер Кёя вдруг выкрутил руль и свернул с дороги рядом с вывеской "У Маддалены".  
Гостиница, скрытая в зарослях – еще не леса, но его преддверия – больше напоминала особняк в колониальном стиле, кое-как приспособленный для постоянного приема проезжих гостей. Сама Маддалена, хозяйка, закалывала черные волосы живыми цветами, колыхалась, как море, при каждом шаге, смотрела на них с материнской заботой, пока они ужинали – и не говорила ни по-английски, ни даже по-испански, но на обращенную к ней испанскую речь легко отвечала по-португальски.  
Кёю она видела явно не впервые и ласково называла menino, а Дино, улыбаясь и перекатывая во рту звуки, как конфеты, назвала sol menino. Впрочем, Дино был согласен на любое обращение. Целый день в джипе под жгучим солнцем заставил его мечтать только о холодном душе и постели – в идеале тоже прохладной, но на такую роскошь рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Ванная – просторная, выложенная яркой керамической плиткой – соединяла их номера. Так что когда Дино, избавившись от рубашки, превратившейся за день в мятую тряпку, наконец вошел туда, душ уже был занят.  
– Пошел вон, – нелюбезно предложил Кёя из-за матовой дверцы, залитой потоками воды.  
– Не говори мне, – Дино расстегнул джинсы и с облегчением скинул и их тоже, – что там не хватит места для двоих.  
Вода шуршала по закаленному стеклу дверцы, рисовала разводы и пятна; несколько секунд молчания уже почти заставили Дино предположить, что с душем все-таки придется подождать – но потом Кёя глухо хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Проверь.  
Душ оказался недостаточно холодным, а от Кёиного присутствия рядом становилось совсем жарко – и в постель хотелось уже вовсе не для отдыха; но места для двоих действительно хватило. Дино едва успел смыть с себя дневную пыль и тяжелую усталость от влажной вязкой жары: Кёя вдруг прижал его к мокрой плитке и спросил, усмехаясь знакомо и многообещающе:  
– К тебе или ко мне?  
– Или здесь? – предложил Дино, подаваясь навстречу и ощущая Кёино желание не хуже, чем свое собственное.  
– Каваллоне, – сказал Кёя, откинув голову, сморгнув воду с ресниц. – Тут есть постель. Дальше ее не будет.  
Других аргументов Дино не понадобилось.

Ночью он проснулся от непонятного шороха. Кёи не было рядом – видимо, он ушел спать в свой номер. Москитная сетка на раскрытом окне свисала лоскутом, колыхалась на легком сквозняке, темная в бледном лунном свете.  
И в номере кто-то был. Кто-то, кто шуршал – Дино медленно протянул руку к тумбочке, нащупал кнут – шуршал в левом – он покрепче сжал рукоять – верхнем – кнут щелкнул в воздухе сухо и коротко – углу. Что-то мягкое, маленькое свалилось на пол из-под потолка. Дино соскользнул с кровати.  
Несколькими секундами позже внутренняя дверь открылась от пинка.  
– Летучая мышь, – Дино выпрямился с трупиком в руке.  
– Ты что, – даже в полутьме было видно, как насмешливо смотрит Кёя, – испугался мыши?  
Дино молча шагнул к выключателю, а когда спальню залил яркий электрический свет, сунул животное под нос Кёе – показывая то, что нащупал в короткой шерстке.  
– Хорошая камера, – сказал Кёя, снимая с шеи мыши устройство. – Не хуже, чем у меня. Хороший хвост ты притащил.  
– Нас провожают, – Дино смотрел, как сложная электроника превращается в Кёиных пальцах в кусочки пластика. – Проверяют, что мы не сбились с пути и не тратим время зря. Кому-то так нужен Грааль, что он не спускает с нас глаз.  
Кёя отошел к окну. Выкинул сквозь дыру в сетке мышиный трупик, ссыпал туда же обломки камеры. И сказал, не поворачиваясь:  
– Прямо как ты.  
Наверное, можно было соврать. Или промолчать – по крайней мере, попробовать. Но Дино медленно ответил:  
– Я знал, что ты сможешь его найти.  
Тишину, наполнившую номер, не разбили ни вскрики ночных птиц и зверей, ни шорох листвы под ветром.  
Кёя поправил москитную сетку, зацепив оторванный лоскут за какую-то неровность рамы.  
– Я так и понял. Мог бы сказать напрямую.  
– Мог бы, – согласился Дино; передернул плечами – ночью стало прохладно, а одеться никто из них, конечно, не успел. – А ты бы стал мне помогать?  
На этот раз молчание тянулось еще дольше.  
– Спокойной ночи, – наконец сказал Кёя и ушел к себе.

Раннее утро было нежарким – или тут, вдали от городов, жара просто не превращалась в тяжелую ватную подушку еще до полудня. Когда Дино пришел к завтраку, Кёя уже пил чай и разговаривал с Маддаленой.  
– Дурная идея, menino, – качала головой Маддалена, круглые серьги с подвесками звякали при каждом движении. – Плохое место за теми камнями.  
Дольмены, – вспомнил Дино, – Кёя говорил про какие-то дольмены на карте.  
– Sol menino! – обрадовалась ему Маддалена, перелилась океанской волной от овального стола к старомодному слоноподобному буфету, понесла с него блюда и тарелки. – Скажи своему другу, вам туда не надо. Не хочет меня слушать, глупый мальчик.  
Дино покосился на Кёю. Тот ковырялся в пестром из-за овощей омлете с таким видом, будто не знал никакого языка, кроме японского.  
Дино улыбнулся, развел руками – Маддалена тоже заулыбалась, засияла так, будто Дино за ней ухаживал и она это вполне одобряла.  
– И все же нам туда надо, – с виноватой ноткой в голосе сказал Дино на испанском. – А можно мне кофе?  
Маддалена, успевшая помрачнеть при первых его словах, расцвела снова.  
– Кофе, – воскликнула она, – кофе! Этот мальчик не пьет кофе, а тебя я напою. Навсегда запомнишь, уедешь – затоскуешь.  
– Плохое место, – повторил Кёя, когда Маддалена уплыла под высокую арку в глубину дома. – Надеюсь, там найдется, кого убить.

Сельва встречала их пестрыми птицами, яркими цветами, зеленью бесконечного числа оттенков. А еще корнями и лианами, на которых подпрыгивал "Рэнглер".  
– Мы так и поедем? – не выдержал Дино, когда после очередного такого прыжка у него клацнули зубы, а из багажника джипа чуть не вылетели вещи. – Без дорог?  
– Каваллоне, – Кёя затормозил, глянул на него с ухмылкой. – В сельве нет дорог.  
Дино посмотрел вперед: высокие деревья своими кронами прятали солнце от глаз, заменяли небо далеким зеленым пологом, но между их стволами можно было проехать. Можно было бы – если бы не переплетение лиан, если бы не папоротники, не цветы, не мелкие, только устремившиеся вверх молодые стволы, уже обвитые лианами.  
Пламя Облака вспыхнуло рядом, на самом краю поля зрения. Ролл выкатился из коробочки, завис перед носом "Рэнглера" и начал расти. А потом опустился на землю – и покатился, обрывая лианы, опрокидывая в стороны тонкие стволы, выбирая дорогу между толстыми. За ним оставалась неровная, но достаточно широкая полоса.  
– Так и поедем, – подытожил Кёя и тронул джип с места.

До дольменов они добрались через три дня. Позади остались ночевки на берегах небольших безымянных озер, попытки побриться над прохладным мутным ручьем, неожиданные и не всегда приятные встречи с крылатыми, четвероногими и многоногими обитателями сельвы. Все это могло бы быть утомительно, но Дино умел ценить маленькие радости. Когда в первый день вечером он собрался ставить рядом с Кёиной палаткой свою, Кёя посмотрел на него с сомнением. А потом сказал:  
– Каваллоне. Ты запутаешься в спальном мешке. К тебе заползет змея. Или игуана. Убери это.  
Дино пожал плечами и решил, что рассказывать сейчас Кёе обо всех своих путешествиях необязательно. Раз уж в его палатке нашлось место для двоих.  
К исходу третьего дня сельва поредела, отступила от просторной поляны, заполненной древними гробницами. Огромные валуны, казалось, упали сюда с неба, сами собой сложились в странные конструкции.  
– Куда дальше? – Дино вылез из машины, подошел к ближайшему дольмену. Камни хранили тепло жаркого дня, и если к ним прикоснуться, можно было подумать, что они живые.  
– Дальше, – Кёя снова достал коммуникатор и вглядывался в карту. – Объедем это кладбище и...  
Он не договорил, развернулся и толкнул Дино, сбивая с ног. На одно дурацкое мгновение Дино едва не подумал, что Кёя наконец решил подраться, предъявить претензии за обман и свести счеты – а потом об камень над ним что-то стукнуло и упало рядом в траву.  
– Травоядные, – сквозь зубы процедил Кёя. Дино повернул голову: сперва увидел маленькую стрелку в траве, потом – стоящего над ним Кёю с тонфами. Ролл разделился на шипастые облачка, те поползли в стороны – но темные, разрисованные яркой краской фигуры, мелькавшие между дольменами, подбирались все ближе и ближе.  
– Твои друзья? – Дино нащупал кнут на поясе и только потом сел. – Те, которые с гневом идолов?  
– Нет, – Кёя прищурился, вскинул тонфу перед лицом: еще две стрелки упали в траву. – Этих я не знаю. Другой рисунок. Какая разница.  
Очередные стрелы Дино сбил кнутом.  
– Подождите! – сказал вдруг кто-то невидимый по-английски. – Пожалуйста, подождите! Мы не враги! – и дальше что-то еще на непонятном гортанном языке. Фигуры перестали мелькать, задвигались медленнее. Из-за ближайшего дольмена вышел человек – загорелый, морщинистый и одетый так же, как остальные. Поправил привычным жестом сползшие с носа очки-половинки и обозначил вежливый поклон.  
– Мы не причиним вам вреда, – на хорошем чистом английском сказал он. – Если вы не причините его нам.  
Кёя фыркнул, не собираясь опускать тонфы. Темнокожие туземцы сдвинулись вокруг человека в очках – хмурые и одинаковые.  
– Вы кто? – поинтересовался Дино, пока переговоры еще не успели зайти в тупик.  
– Я, – человек опять поправил очки и улыбнулся – беспомощно и мягко, как мог бы улыбаться университетский профессор. – Можно сказать, что я местный король. Хотя я и не сторонник монархии.

Полчаса спустя они сидели за плетеным столом во "дворце" – жилище, построенном из тех же валунов, что и дольмены, но куда более просторном и даже почти уютном. Кёя хмурился, но хотя бы убрал тонфы. Вести беседу пришлось Дино.  
– Понимаете, – говорил, постоянно поправляя сползающие очки, их собеседник, назвавшийся профессором Крайстером. – Я тут живу уже около двадцати лет, и что-то менять в моем возрасте довольно глупо, не находите?.. Вам, наверное, интересно, как так вышло? – он машинально, как собаку, погладил округлую глянцево-коричневую женщину, наливавшую всем что-то мутное из глиняного кувшина. – Надо начать с того, что я энтомолог.  
– Энтомолог? – с вежливым недоумением переспросил Дино. Кёя понюхал жидкость, налитую в плошку, поморщился, но сделал глоток. Дино последовал его примеру – и даже не стал хватать ртом воздух, хотя местный самогон оказался той еще огненной водой.  
Профессор Крайстер кивнул и показал себе за спину: над его головой на каменной стене красовалась в плетеной рамке под куском полиэтилена огромная красно-черная бабочка.  
– Корона Дьявола, – с гордостью сказал он. – На латыни она называется... неважно. Я всю жизнь мечтал ее поймать. Приехал сюда, и эти люди, – он обвел лекторским жестом снующих по жилищу женщин и подростков, – они стали мне помогать. Я кое-как с ними договорился, и вот... – он торжествующе сверкнул очками, осушил плошку, которую снова наполнили, быстро и незаметно. – Это было восхитительно! Потрясающе! Я поймал ее, я достиг всего, о чем мечтал, но... – он снова беспомощно улыбнулся, – они не дали мне уйти. Никто не предупредил меня, что эта бабочка для них священна. И тот, кто обретет ее, становится их героем. Они меня просто не отпустили.  
На этот раз Кёя фыркнул пренебрежительно. Крайстер пожал плечами.  
– Что я мог против нескольких десятков вооруженных людей? Я остался. И знаете, не так уж здесь и плохо.  
Очередная женщина, на сей раз совсем юная, опустила перед Крайстером, а потом и перед ними, пальмовые листья. На листьях что-то шевелилось.  
– Это не тараканы! – предупредительно сообщил Крайстер; девушка скользнула на каменное, устеленное циновками сиденье рядом с ним, прижалась, потянулась к его листу тонкой ручкой. Крайстер одобрительно сказал ей несколько слов, девушка выхватила из шевелящейся кучи толстую многоножку и сосредоточенно принялась обрывать ей ножки. Дино замутило – в этот момент он даже пожалел, что остановил Кёю, собиравшегося просто смести всех этих "травоядных" с дороги и отправиться дальше. "Лучше бы они действительно были травоядными", – безнадежно подумал Дино.  
– Это очень вкусно, – Крайстер тоже выбрал себе насекомое из шевелящейся кучи. – Что-то вроде устриц, но немного более специфично.  
Дино уже собрался сказать, что не любит устриц, но Кёя его опередил.  
– Как удачно, – сказал он по-английски, – ты ведь как раз хотел попробовать что-нибудь экзотическое, – и снова потянулся за плошкой с самогоном.  
– Лжецы едят жаб, – вполголоса добавил он по-японски. – Ты думал, что я уже забыл? Ешь.  
Дино прикусил губу изнутри: и чтобы не тошнило, и чтобы скрыть улыбку. Кёя не менялся, но и на месте не стоял. Обман, даже раскрытый сразу же, требовал расплаты – но не всегда расплата должна была прилетать тонфой под дых.

– А вы? – поинтересовался Крайстер, пока он без энтузиазма обрывал шевелящейся твари ножки. – Вы ведь не охотники. Исследователи? Искатели сокровищ?  
Кёя пожал плечами и вместо ответа спросил:  
– Что находится к северу за дольменами?  
Безобидный вопрос будто принес грозовую тучу, повисшую над столом. Крайстер нахмурился, девушка закашлялась, подавившись своей кошмарной едой, и женщина, вновь наполнявшая плошки, посмотрела на нее недобро.  
– Там плохое место, – пробормотал Крайстер. – Плохое, незачем вам туда ходить. И люди там плохие.  
– Люди? – повторил Кёя и отставил плошку.  
– Да, там живут, – Крайстер запнулся, качнул головой. – Там что-то вроде секты.  
– Живой огонь, – вдруг сказала девушка. По английски она говорила с акцентом, обрубала фразы, гортанно протягивала гласные. – Они любят живой огонь. Приносят ему подарки. Работают, – она свела темные густые брови, вспоминая слова. – Там слуги огня. Говорят, что делать. Говорят, всякий может... – она опять задумалась на мгновение, – стать огнем. Если много работать. Кто работает, видит огонь. Кто не хочет, умирает. Не ходите туда.  
Слушая девушку, Дино даже не заметил, как съел многоножку. Она и правда была чем-то похожа на устриц.

Отведенные им "покои" были гулкими и пустыми комнатами с каменным потолком и каменным ложем, накрытым тростниковыми циновками. Дино успел бегло осмотреть комнату и убедиться в отсутствии подслушивающей аппаратуры и ловушек – а потом сплетенная из лиан занавеска в проходе отодвинулась и в комнату вошел Кёя – такой расслабленный, что с одного взгляда было ясно: он ждет неприятностей.  
– За нами не следили, – сказал Кёя еле слышно.  
– Да, – согласился Дино. – Нас встречали.  
– Что им надо? – Кёя окинул комнату взглядом, но обыскивать не стал. – Твое кольцо?  
– Вероятно, – Дино присел на край каменной кровати. – Живой огонь, всякий может стать огнем... Что это, если не Пламя?  
– Значит, там ловушка, – Кёя остановился посреди комнаты, улыбнулся широко и удовлетворенно. – И я в нее попадусь.  
– Мы, – уточнил Дино. Кёя повернул к нему голову, собираясь что-то сказать. Может быть, еще что-нибудь про лжецов – или про то, что Дино будет путаться под ногами.  
Возле двери заскрежетало и, сминая плетеную занавеску, выход перегородила каменная плита. Другая опустилась за неровно прорубленным в камне окном.  
– Пожалуй, – сказал Дино, нащупывая кнут, – спорить уже не о чем.

Оказалось, что отверстия в стенах все-таки есть: это стало понятно, когда из них поползли змеи и многоножки. Или, может быть, отверстия появились из-за смещения плит. Думать было некогда – тварей, хоть и мелких, оказалось слишком много, Кёя отбрасывал их пинками под кнут, а Дино превращал в кашу ударами кнута, но они все прибывали и прибывали. Тени метались по стенам в дрожащем, пляшущем свете факелов, масло, которым они были пропитаны, чадило, издавая неприятный запах – теперь, когда сквозняка не было, он сразу начал ощущаться. Дымок плыл по комнате, стелясь к полу, утекая – куда? Дино разбросал кнутом клубки змей у изножия кровати. Дымок втянуло в широкую щель под каменным основанием.  
– Кёя, – окликнул он. Кёя обернулся, стряхнул с локтя очередную многоножку, подошел.  
– Можно и наружу, – сказал он, доставая коробочку с Роллом. – Но вниз интереснее.  
Под давлением пламени Облака широкая толстая плита треснула, раскололась и провалилась в темную пустоту. Дино замер, прислушался: через пару секунд снизу раздался плеск.  
– Может, – начал он, собираясь сказать, что может быть, все-таки стоит выйти наружу и задать несколько вопросов Крайстеру или его юной подруге, но Кёя негромко сказал: "Ролл", и облачный ёж с писком нырнул в отверстие, распадаясь на облачка.  
Змеи и насекомые тоже потянулись к отверстию; оставалось только надеяться, что их там не ждут друзья, такие же, как они.  
Кёя уже спускался, прыгая с облака на облако, используя их, как ступеньки, и Дино последовал его примеру: ему когда-то уже доводилось так делать, на тренировке, когда он сообразил, что элементы облачной сферы – хороший способ добраться до противника, до Кёи. Правда, добравшись, он получил тонфой в подбородок так, что едва обошлось без трещины в челюсти.

Подземное озеро было неглубоким, обломки плиты выступали из него, как скалы. Кёя уже успел включить фонарик и дойти до края озера. Резкий холодный свет выхватывал из тьмы кривые и тусклые рисунки на неровных каменных сводах, шевелящихся тварей под ногами – к счастью, они хотя бы не устилали пол сплошным ковром, а разбегались в темноту, в щели и норы.  
– Всего один проход, – разочарованно сказал Кёя. – Никакой интриги. Держись за мной, Каваллоне, здесь могут быть ловушки.  
– Могут? – переспросил Дино, перешагивая белый череп, в котором пряталась многоножка.  
– Будут, – поправился Кёя и нырнул в высокую узкую щель.

В тесном проходе держаться за Кёей приходилось поневоле – рядом там было не пойти. Многоножки, шуршащие по стенам, разбегались от света.  
– О, – Дино проводил взглядом одну из них. – Так это те самые, съедобные.  
– Понравились? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Кёя.  
Дино хмыкнул.  
– В детстве, – сказал он, глядя в Кёин затылок, – мои сверстники кормили друг друга червяками. В знак неприязни.  
– Каваллоне, – Кёя даже замедлил шаг. – По-твоему, я тебя пожалел?  
– Нет, – неторопливо ответил Дино, прогоняя желание протянуть руку, прикоснуться к шее под волосами; в лучшем случае Кёя мог бы принять это прикосновение за движение многоножки. – По-моему, это было жестоко. Хуже, чем просто драка.  
– Да, – согласился Кёя, и в его голосе Дино отчетливо расслышал удовлетворение. – Ты... Назад.  
С потолка обрушился дождь мелких острых игл, прочертил сверкающую полосу между ним и Кёей – если бы Дино не отскочил, был бы сейчас похож на подушечку для булавок.  
– Все из-за тебя, – хмуро сказал Кёя, обводя фонариком стены и потолок. – Не заметил. Пошли.

Ход покато уходил вниз, постепенно расширяясь; наконец стало возможно идти рядом, но Кёя все равно был на полшага впереди, бросал короткие взгляды по сторонам, один раз заставил Дино проходить между двумя одинаковыми рисунками на противоположных стенах, согнувшись в три погибели – и сам прошел так же, в другой раз сорвал завесу из паутины с помощью Ролла, не прикасаясь к ней. Дино следовал за ним молча, тоже смотрел по сторонам – хотя что он мог увидеть, не имея привычки обнаруживать ловушки такого рода?..  
Но посторонние звуки они услышали одновременно.  
Впереди, там, где глухая темная стена скорее всего обозначала поворот подземного коридора, что-то звякало, шуршало, погромыхивало – очень тихо, еле уловимо, еще далеко. Кёя обернулся, сузив глаза, блеск из-под ресниц показался стальным. Дино кивнул, нащупал в кармане коробочку Скудерии – выпускать его здесь не было бы никакого смысла, но там, откуда звуки доносились гулко и ровно, как шум прибоя, места должно было быть намного больше.

За поворотом в глаза плеснул свет – разноцветный, как будто смешанное пламя плясало где-то впереди, сливаясь с электрическим освещением. Свет проникал в проход через очередную щель, достаточно широкую, чтобы через нее пройти – и Кёя пошел тихо, скользя вдоль стены, но не прижимаясь к ней. Дино последовал его примеру, а за пару десятков метров до обрыва Кёя кивнул на пол, и к щели они подобрались почти ползком, чтобы выглянуть в нее осторожно и незаметно.  
Коридор обрывался в пустоту, в огромную, заполненную светом и звуками пещеру, по которой сновали полуголые коричневые люди – с кирками, с тачками, с лопатами. Возле стен высились леса, тоже заполненные людьми – а сами стены кое-где посверкивали, тускло, но узнаваемо.  
– Оружейные камни, – тихо-тихо пробормотал Дино.  
– Миллефиоре, – откликнулся Кёя так же тихо.  
Люди в белом, люди с оружием и сиявшим на этом оружии Пламенем, не могли быть никем другим.  
– Мне это все не нравится, – Кёя разогнулся, встал на одно колено на краю обрыва, потянулся кольцом к оружейной коробочке. Дино тоже выпрямился, но даже сказать ничего не успел. Внизу вскрикнули, что-то свистнуло, Кёя взмахнул рукой у Дино перед лицом. И в следующую секунду неловко повернулся, скривившись, болезненно сведя брови. Выдавил сквозь сжатые зубы – "Не вздумай" – и рухнул вниз.  
Дино дернулся было следом, но откинулся к стене, уворачиваясь от потока коротких стрелок.  
В пещере загомонили на непонятном гортанном языке, а потом гомон разрезал громкий голос, говоривший на простом английском.  
– Похититель, – сказал голос. – Хотел украсть Живой Огонь. Смерть ему.  
Загомонили снова – явно одобрительно.  
Дино глубоко вздохнул, неожиданно почувствовал, что улыбается – широко и радостно, так же, как всегда улыбался Кёя перед дракой – и выпустил Скудерию прямо в проход, под своды пещеры.

Тишина, внезапно сменившая шум и гомон, почти насмешила его. Скудерия вернулся, расправив крылья, завис возле прохода – и Дино одним прыжком оказался на его спине, такой теплой, родной и успокаивающей. Пламя Неба сияло вокруг, едва не слепило глаза ему самому – но Дино не сдерживал выход пламени. Не сейчас.  
– Я – Живой Огонь, – сказал он, зависнув в центре пещеры, над всеми этими доверчивыми, несчастными, обманутыми людьми, над солдатами Миллефиоре в белой форме, над горами необработанных, тусклых оружейных камней. Пламя усилило его голос, разнесло эхом под сводами. Скудерия взмахнул крыльями широко и медленно, рассыпая по сторонам рыжие искры.  
Солдаты не шевелились – будто ждали команды. Туземцы выронили из рук кирки, лопаты, духовые трубки, попадали на колени, глядя вверх завороженно и безумно. Дино даже стало тошно на мгновение – и тут кто-то звонко и весело сказал, так же громко, но по-итальянски:  
– Эффектное появление, синьор Каваллоне. А от яда этот спектакль поможет?

И наконец Дино увидел Кёю. Теперь, когда окружавшие его люди расступились, забыли о нем, впав в религиозный экстаз, Кёя стал виден – лежащий лицом в каменный пол пещеры, по-прежнему сжимающий в пальцах свою коробочку. Кажется, не раненый – возможно, его подхватили, когда он падал – но все же неспособный пошевелиться. Не думая, Дино направил Скудерию вниз, но вдруг золотой стрелой метнулся и завис в воздухе перед Кёей какой-то ребенок. Усмехающийся мальчишка в дурацком сказочном костюме, сидящий на древке метлы. "Что за бред", – подумал Дино зло и раздраженно.  
– Жар смерти, – сказал мальчишка. – Знаете такой яд? Вижу, что знаете. За эти годы он стал еще сильнее, так что вряд ли Хранитель Облака Вонголы справится с ним теперь. Давайте поговорим, синьор Каваллоне. Минут пятнадцать у нас есть.  
Он покосился вниз, на беспомощного Кёю. Весело уточнил:  
– Или десять.  
Дино тоже смотрел вниз: даже отсюда было видно, что в полузакрытых глазах по-прежнему сверкает холодная сталь. "Кёя за эти годы тоже стал сильнее", – отстраненно подумал Дино. Сколько ему нужно времени, чтобы преодолеть действие яда? Пять минут? Больше?  
Дино медленно обвел глазами пещеру.  
– Что за средневековье у вас тут, – презрительно сказал он. – Неужели у Миллефиоре нет денег на нормальное оборудование?  
– А зачем? – отмахнулся мальчик. – Нет смысла тратить деньги там, где можно только получать. Да и камней тут не так много, чтобы строить шахту. Мелкое месторождение. Зато место подходящее.  
– Подходящее для чего? – автоматически спросил Дино.  
– Чтобы встретиться с вами, конечно. И хватит тянуть время.  
Дино не стал отвечать, просто улыбнулся. Все это время он считал; солдат Миллефиоре было около полусотни человек, туземцев больше – но они вообще не представляли опасности. Значит, полсотни на двоих. Если только Кёя сможет преодолеть действие яда. Если нет, придется справляться в одиночку.  
– Я буду краток, – сказал мальчишка, кажется, раздраженный улыбкой Дино. Подумал, сухо добавил: – И вежлив. Меня зовут Джинджер Бред, и мне нужно ваше кольцо. То есть, нет. Мне нужно, чтобы вы открыли это.  
На его ладони как будто сама собой появилась коробочка – очень похожая на ту, которая развалилась у Дино в руках несколько дней назад.  
Вот теперь Дино удивился – и вдвойне удивился тому, что может сейчас удивляться; видимо, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Джинджер Бред снова повеселел.  
– Это же Грааль, – сказал он снисходительно. – Чтобы открыть его, нужно все пламя Неба. Все, какое у тебя есть. Жертвенность – основа христианства. Но свойственна она не всем, а? Поэтому мне нужны были вы. И ваше кольцо, конечно – но и вы тоже. Вот я вас сюда и привел. Кстати, быстро вы.  
– Что в коробочке? – ровно спросил Дино.  
– Ой, – сказал Джинджер Бред, – а вот это уже не ваше дело. Так что, сделка?  
– Гарантии, – Дино едва шевелил губами, но пламя разносило его голос по пещере.  
– Так обидно, что вы мне не верите, – засмеялся Джинджер Бред, направил метлу вниз, туда, где лежал Кёя. Дино приказал Скудерии опуститься следом. Джинджер Бред спрыгнул с метлы, присел рядом с Кёей.  
– Противоядие, – он показал Дино шприц, слишком обыкновенный среди всего остального, и из-за этого казавшийся чужеродным. – Действует не мгновенно, так что сразу мне ваш Хибари Кёя не опасен. И я даже готов на уступки. Сперва я ввожу препарат, потом вы открываете Грааль. Если нет, – Джинджер Бред широко улыбнулся, – новая порция Жара убьет его на месте.  
Дино посмотрел на шприц. Посмотрел на то, как вздрогнули пальцы Кёи на коробочке Облака. Протянул руку и сказал:  
– Грааль.  
– Как хорошо иметь дело с хорошими людьми, – восхитился Джинджер Бред и швырнул Грааль Дино.

Коробочка легла в ладонь, такая древняя, что сразу стало непонятно, как можно было принять за нее ту подделку с картой. Дино достал кольцо, надел его – неторопливо и аккуратно. Зажег пламя, вспыхнувшее семицветным лепестком – по пещере пронесся очередной тихий восторженный стон, но Дино не было до него дела: он смотрел на Кёю.  
Серые глаза сузились в щели, губы шевельнулись еле заметно. "Не вздумай", – повторил Кёя. "Извини", – тоже беззвучно ответил Дино, а вслух сказал:  
– Противоядие.  
– Ага, – весело откликнулся Джинджер Бред, небрежно воткнул шприц Кёе в плечо. Дино увидел – ясно и четко, будто стоял совсем рядом, – как разглаживаются болезненные морщины у Кёи на лбу, а пальцы на коробочке, наоборот, сжимаются еще крепче.  
– Открывай, – Джинджер Бред теперь смотрел цепко и напряженно.  
– Я попробую, – сказал Дино с легкой, еле заметной неуверенностью в голосе. – Только это кольцо... Барахло это, а не кольцо, честно говоря.  
Он увидел злое и веселое понимание в Кёиных глазах – и прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел что-нибудь сделать, направил поток разноцветного пламени в семиконечное отверстие Грааля.

***

– Ублюдок ты, Каваллоне, – сказал Кёя, направляя джип следом за катящимся по сельве Роллом, прочь от разрушенных дольменов, от обломков куклы Джинджера Бреда, от глубокой ямы, в которую превратилась пещера.  
Это были первые слова, которые он произнес за прошедшие несколько часов.  
– Я извинился, – со вздохом напомнил Дино. – И я знал, что ты догадаешься.  
Кёя промолчал.  
– Хочешь, я съем еще одну многоножку? – предложил Дино.  
– Я не об этом, – Кёя стиснул руль, глядя вперед. – Откуда ты знал, что оно просто сломается? Не убьет тебя на месте?  
Дино пожал плечами, машинально потрогал карман, проверяя, на месте ли коробочка Грааля.  
– Все-таки это подделка. Хорошая, работы Талбота, но подделка. У нее есть предел прочности. Да и при совмещении с настоящим Граалем странно было бы ждать...  
– Ты не знал, – подытожил Кёя. – Ты предполагал. Ублюдок.  
Дино отвернулся, посмотрел на сельву, пронизанную теплым, мягким утренним светом.  
Кёя остановил машину, дернул его к себе, заставляя развернуться, вцепился одной рукой в плечо, а другой в волосы – болезненно, жадно и, Дино был в этом уверен, с облегчением.  
– И все-таки, – сказал Кёя минуту спустя, – раз ты таскал с собой поддельное кольцо. Настоящее хотя бы у тебя?  
– Дома, – Дино улыбнулся, чувствуя, как саднит губы. – В сейфе. Христиане тоже умеют хранить свои реликвии.


End file.
